Bikini
by RoTLunatik
Summary: Miko quiere romper un Record Mundial junto con Raf y Jack, haciendo el Bikini de mujer mas grande del mundo, pero nesesitaran una modelo que les ayude a probarlo. (Despues de TFP Predacons Rising)
1. Capitulo 1

Vi una imagen de un Bikini gigante Rosa, y simplemente esta idea extraña vino a mi cabeza.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Cantidades impresionantes de mal humor, y humillacion constante de Starscream. Transformers Prime, No me pertenese, si me perteneciera, Starscream realmente andaria con bikini por ahi. *risa malvada*

* * *

><p><strong>"BIKINI"<strong>

-¿Record mundial?- dijo Raf, quien se acercaba para sentarse en los escalones de su escuela, junto con sus amigos

-SI! Record mundial- grito la chica de coletas fuertemente -eh investigado un poco, y actualmente la única forma de romper un record es en grupo, pensé que podríamos hacerlo los tres juntos- dijo emocionada

Jack estaba indeciso en el tema pero después de que los decepticons se disolvieron, y sus amigos autobots, los visitaban desde Cibertron, tan retiradamente, la verdad tenía poco que hacer –Bien, cuenta conmigo- dijo el mayor

-Genial! ¿Y qué dices tú Raf?- La chica volteo a ver a su amigo mas pequeño

-Bien, no estoy seguro, la mayoría de las personas que rompen un record mundial, fueron personas locas que casi se matan-

-No seas cobarde, será divertido, además hemos enfrentado decepticons cara a cara, esto será pan comido en comparación- dijo mientras reía

-Y exactamente de que tipo de Record mundial haremos?- pregunto Jack

-Bien, no lo sé, podríamos hacer algo grande y colosal- exclamo la chica levantándose de los escalones –pensaba en algo como, la pizza más grande del mundo –

Raf aun no estaba convencido y busco en su laptop información al respecto –La verdad no lo creo, la pizza más grande del mundo fue hecha en Colombia y mide 92 metros, lo que nos tomaría….- ase un cálculo rápido en su cabeza -… unos 240 kilos de jamón, 100 litros de salsa, 500 kilos de queso y 600 kilos de harina –

Jack rio a carcajadas con solo ver como Miko torció la boca en disgusto al escuchar las cantidades…

-Eh incluso aunque tuviéramos esa cantidad de ingredientes, ninguno de nosotros sabe preparar pizza, y mucho menos a esa escala- Termino de dar su argumento

-Bien, bien tal vez eso no… pero OYE! Tu eres Mexicano, podrías hacer no se… El taco más grande del mundo?- dijo apuntando a su amigo más pequeño

Raf frunció el ceño, -Tu eres Japonesa, no deberías ser inteligente?- dijo en su defensa

Jack rio aun más fuerte, y Miko solo hiso un puchero al respecto –Y tu de que te ríes?- le dijo a Jack –No te veo dando ideas-

Jack trato de controlar su risa y volteo a ver a su a Miko –Bien, tal vez deberíamos concentrarnos en lo que hacemos bien… ¿Qué habilidad tenemos para crear cosas gigantes?-

Miko rápidamente levanto su mano –Ho ho!... yo sé coser y diseñar! Yo misma creo toda mi ropa- da una pequeña vuelta luciendo su ropa multicolor

-Tal vez podríamos hacer alguna prenda, yo podría hacer la escala- Raf busco en su laptop algunas ideas –El problema sería que tipo de ropa sería más sencilla y que además no tenga un record difícil de romper…-

-Bien, descarta los pantalones jeans, la mezclilla es muy difícil de coser…-

-Creo que sería más fácil si es una prenda que no se allá hecho antes-

Raf siguió buscando en su laptop –Según el libro oficial de record mundiales, casi todas las prendas tienen un record… desde la camisa más grande, el vestido mas grande, incluso las calcetas mas grandes del mundo…- torció la boca en desilusión

Miko pensó un segundo… -Y que hay del bikini más grande? Un traje de baño no lleva mucha tela! Será sencillo- dijo ilusionada

Raf pensó que sería algo absurdo pero aun así busco al respecto –Bueno… no hay ningún record sobre eso… hay imágenes de trajes de baño gigantes, pero no calificaron ya que no tenían una escala adecuada… al parecer era desproporcional al cuerpo femenino-

-Eso pasa cuando no usas un maniquí o un modelo para hacer los trazos- rie –tontos amateurs-

Jack pensó en tal idea –Tal vez podríamos llamar a Arcee para que sea nuestra modelos- Jack rio para sus adentros con solo imaginar a su compañera con un traje de baño de dos piezas

Miko negó con la cabeza –Arcee es muy pequeña… yo quiero una escala MAS GRANDE-

Justo cuando los tres chicos aun seguían poniéndose de acuerdo en cuanto a los detalles, su transporte había llegado –Vamos suban, no tengo todo el día- dijo Ratchet, estacionándose enfrente de ellos, desde que Cibertron empezaba a ser reconstruido, todos los Autobots estaban en su planeta ocupados con la reconstrucción, y los visitaban muy retiradamente, pero Ratchet, había decidido colaborar con el Agente Fowler aquí en la tierra, lo que también significaba, tener que hacer de niñera para los tres niños humanos.

Los tres chicos subieron rápidamente, aun discutiendo sin ponerle atención a los gruñidos de la ambulancia –¿Que tanto parlotean hoy?- dijo Ratchet, al darse cuenta como lo ignoraban.

-Estamos planeando como romperemos un RECORD MUNDIAL! OH YEAH!- Ratchet gruño por el exceso de entusiasmo de la chica.

-Miko, quiere hacer el traje de baño femenino mas grande del mundo…- dijo Raf –Mas grande, para nosotros, tal vez para ustedes solo sería una prenda a medida- rie

-¿Nos ayudarías?- dijo Jack

-¿Creen que tengo tiempo para ayudarlos a hacer una prenda para femmes? Ya es suficiente que sea su niñera después de clases-

-Bien, de todas formas quien necesitaba tu ayuda, lo arruinarías como con nuestras tareas- dijo Miko cruzándose de brazos

Después de eso, el viaje fue relativamente silencioso, a excepción del Coreo constante de Miko al escuchar música, Raf estaba trabajando en su laptop, preparando las medidas que podrían usar, Miko había dicho que quería una escala más grande que la de Arcee, pero no sabía que tan grande podría ser, también tenía que pensar en que debía ser proporcional a las medidas de una mujer promedio…-Oye Ratchet- llamo su atención a la ambulancia… -¿Que tan diferentes son las medidas de los Cibertronianos en comparación a los humanos?-

Ratchet pensó un segundo… -Eso depende, ¿para que necesitas esa información? No pretenderás usarme de Conejillo de indias en la elaboración de su vestimenta, verdad? –

Raf rio –NO, claro que no, además es un traje de baño de Chica, necesitamos una modelo, que tenga medidas que puedan ser una escala perfecta alas de las chicas humanas-

-Bien, cuales son las medidas promedio de las chicas humanas?- pregunto la ambulancia

Miko bajo un poco el volumen de sus auriculares al escuchar la plática -90, 60, 90!- dijo en voz alta

Ratchet, no entendía que tipo de medidas se refería la chica -Tengo información limitada de sus tipos de escalas de medición, hablas de pulgadas o metros?-

-Centímetros, Miko está hablando de la medida promedio de la mujer perfecta que sería…- Raf se sonrojo un poco al tener que explicar esto -es la circunferencia, 90cm de cadera, 60cm de cintura, y 90 de …amm pecho-

Ratchet entendió rápidamente –Oh bien… en ese caso tengo la información completa de cada Cibertroniano, tal vez Arcee les seria de utilidad como modelo- rio

Jack asintió con la cabeza rápidamente al oír esto, antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto Ratchet entro por el túnel de su base, abriendo las puertas para que los chicos salieran. Se transformo para estar frente a su computadora.

-¿Y bien? La escala es la correcta?- pregunto Miko

-Bien, Arcee no es mas que el doble de una talla normal para una chica, no es una escala mucho mas grande que la de una humana… aunque tal vez su proporción de cintura y cadera no es la exacta- dijo

-Ósea… es gorda- dijo Miko sin mas

-HEY! No lo es!- Jack frunció el ceño ante su comentario

-Jaja solo bromeaba, de todas maneras, es solo el doble del tamaño, yo quiero una escala minimo, 3 veces más grande que eso!-

Ratchet tapo su boca rápidamente, silenciando lo que pudiera ser una risa, o chillido de sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa, Ratchet?- Raf volteo a ver la pantalla del monitor de Ratchet, para ver que había visto el doctor. Y automáticamente, Raf tapo su boca también riendo solo un poco.

-¿Qué pasa? No se guarden el chiste ustedes dos- Miko volteo a ver el monitor también, pero no entendía la gracia… Solo había Letras y medidas Cibertronias, y una imagen de…¿Starscream? –Que pasa con Screamy…-

Ratchet dejo de tapar su boca y tocio en una manera de parece profesional –Starscream, parece ser que tiene una medida proporcionalmente… perfecta… a estándares "humanos femeninos" claro-

Con eso ultimo, no había alma existente que pudiera hacer que Miko dejara de reir –Dejame entender esto… ¿Ya conseguimos nuestra… "MODELO" para hacer nuestro traje de baño?- Jack, Raf y Ratchet tuvieron un segundo de pensamiento, imaginando a Starscream con un Bikini de dos piezas, y no sabían si básicamente, reír o sentir un escalofrió por sus columnas vertebrales.

Ratchet fue el primero en terminar con el silencio en la habitación –Un momento… ahora que lo dices… No es mala idea- Los tres niños voltearon a ver al Mech viejo, con cara de duda.

-Pensé que Starscream había sido aprisionado en Cibertron, después de que los Predacons casi lo matan- dijo Raf

-En efecto, Arcee no quería dejarlo en línea, pero después de meditarlo, hemos estado buscando alguna utilidad para él, sin sus armas, y sin su modo alterno deshabilitado, no es una amenaza alguna- dijo Ratchet -Tal vez esta es la utilidad que buscábamos…- Ratchet rio con algo de malicia, pensando en que este podría ser un buen castigo para el Seeker.

Los tres niños se vieron entre sí, sin ninguna idea de lo que pasaba por la mente del Doctor.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p>Dejen reviews y diganme si debo seguir con esta estupidez xD<p> 


	2. Capitulo 2

Dos caps en un dia, es mas de lo que puedo hacer :p

* * *

><p><strong>"Bikini"<strong>

Caitulo 2

Al Día siguiente, los tres chicos tenían claro como harían su "Proyecto personal" como lo llamaban, pero aun tenían duda respecto a las medidas. Miko había comprado mucha tela en descuento, la tela era resistente, elástica, pero era de un rosa chillante demasiado cursi y femenino. Tal vez por eso estaba en descuento, pensaron ambos chicos. Miko le había encargo a Jack y Raf que trajeran las maquinas de coser de sus madres y ella traería la suya propia, así podrían trabajar los tres cosiendo simultáneamente.

A pesar de que los chicos, admitieron ser pésimos cosiendo, Miko aseguro que ella les enseñaría conforme la marcha.

-Mi mama me hiso muchas preguntas cuando le pedí su máquina de coser- dijo Raf sonrojado –tuve que mentirle diciendo que una amiga necesitaba una- suspiro

Miko rio –¿Y tu Jack? ¿Qué le dijiste a tu mama?-

-La verdad, que mas… Le dije que querías hacer un Bikini gigante para un Decepticon afeminado- bromeo

-¿Eso quiere decir que en verdad usaremos a Starscream, como modelo de pruebas?- dijo Raf con un escalofrió

-Esperemos que sí, eso haría el trabajo más fácil…- dice Miko riendo -Y sobretodo más divertido…-

Un sonido fuerte de bocina, aturdió a los tres chicos, volteando a ver a Ratchet quien venía velozmente sonando la bocina una y otra vez. –Ustedes tres suban- dijo la ambulancia

Raf tapo sus oídos -¿Porque la prisa Ratchet?-

Los tres chicos subieron a la ambulancia mientras Ratchet esperaba inquieto –Ya verán cuando lleguemos a la base- rio

* * *

><p>-¿Que yo qué?- grito el buscador, quien llevaba esposas de éxtasis, mientras estaba en una prisión en Cibertron, Arcee le hablaba desde la puerta con el ceño fruncido.<p>

-Como oiste CON, te llevaremos a la tierra para que sirvas de proyecto científico a Ratchet- rie con malicia

-No pueden hacer eso!- grita -Incluso como prisionero de Guerra, tengo derechos!-

-¿Derechos, como los que le diste a Cliffjumper?- Arcee sujeta una de las alas de Starscream levantándolo hacia arriba –anda camina-

Starscream gruñe conforme caminan por el pasillo -¿Y exactamente en qué tipo de experimentos, trabaja el doctor?- voltea su cabeza para ver ala pequeña autobot , que lo escolta apuntándole con su brazo cañón.

-No lo sé, pero espero que sea algo horriblemente deformante y perjudicial para tu anatomía- La autobot lo empuja para que camine más rápido.

-Jaja que graciosa- dice el Seeker con sarcasmo, conforme avanzan hasta la sala principal donde está el puente espacial, donde espera Bumblebee y Smokescreen

-Ustedes llevándose tan bien como siempre- dice Smokescreen, viendo como Arcee trae al prisionero a empujones -No deberías quejarte Scream, deberías agradecernos por repararte después de cómo te dejaron tus amiguitos los Predacons- ríe

Starscream los mira con una mueca de disgusto -Yo jamás les agradecería nada, preferiría que mi chispa se hubiera apagado ahí mismo-

-Eso se puede arreglar- dijo la autobot de dos ruedas, apuntando al rostro de Starscream con su cañón de brazo

-Calma ustedes dos, Arcee baja el arma- dijo Bumblebee tratando de tranquilizar a la autobot -Starscream- voltea a ver al Seeker –Supongo que Arcee ya te dijo porque estás aquí no?-

-Me mandaran a ese planeta polvoriendo como experimento de ciencias para su Doctor, o me equivoco- dijo con ironía, más preocupado viendo el acabado de sus garras

Arcee gruño por el poco interés que tenia Starscream con el tema –Si, solo esperemos que Ratchet se equivoque y te haga explotar en medio de algún procedimiento- bromeo cruzándose de brazos

Bumblebee negó con la cabeza -Ratchet no me dijo mucho, solo dijo que necesitaba un voluntario para un proyecto que estaba haciendo junto con los chicos, y que Starscream sería perfecto para eso-

-Jack, Miko y Raf estarán cerca de este CON- dijo Arcee apuntando a Stasrcream -¿Están seguros de esto?-

-Starscream no es una amenaza- dijo Smokescreen -Tan solo míralo, sin armas, sin T-cog, hasta Miko por si sola, representa más amenaza- rie burlándose mientras apunta a la cara de Stasrcream

El Seeker gruñe molesto solo con la mirada del autobot azul que tenía enfrente, y en un movimiento desesperado intenta morder el dedo con el que Smokescreen le apunta

-Argh!- El autobot azul, deja salir un chillido dando un paso atrás para que no lo mordiera. –Mascota mala!- le gruñe a Starscream molesto

-Basta! Starscream, recibi un mensaje de Ratchet, el está en camino a la base junto con los chicos, apenas lleguen a la base, Ratchet te recibirá alla, te pido que sigas las indicaciones de Ratchet, No tendremos contemplaciones, si dañas a Ratchet o a alguno de los chicos, ¿Esta claro?- dijo Bumblebee muy seriamente viendo al Seeker, que parecía ver hacia otro lado sin importarle nada.

-Si, si lo que sea… No dañare a sus pequeñas mascotas de carne…- suspira

_-BIP BIP-_

Un ruido sonó en el monitor enfrente de Bumblebee, un mensaje desde la tierra -Ratchet llego con los chicos a la base- Buemblebee volteo a ver a Starscream -creo que llego tu hora Scream- ni Bumblebee y Smokescreen pudieron evitar reír, y Arcee simplemente dejo salir una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, cuando dio un empujón a la espalda del Seeker para que caminara hacia el portal.

Starscream dio un pequeño chillido, algo nervioso mientras atravesaba el portal, era indiferente a lo que harían con él, pero bien sabia que algunos Autobots podían ser igual de sádicos que los Decepticons, y definitivamente uno de esos autobots era Ratchet. Un temblor atravesó su columna vertebral cuando recordó, como el doctor había torturado a ese vehicon minero.

La primera mirada que dio fue al piso de la base Autobot, negándose a levantar la cabeza hacia sus captores, pero no recordó que dichos captores también eran humanos, así que entre el piso de la base, tres pequeños sacos de carne, mascotas de los Autobots , lo veían con sus grandes ojos, como si fuera una atracción turística de su planeta.

-Wou es verdad! ES PERFECTO!- Miko rompió el silencio que había en la habitación, con un estruendoso chillido

Por alguna razón Starscream se sentía observado por cada uno de los que estaban en esa base, y no eran miradas de odio, o de venganza como había esperado, eran miradas que lo estudiaban de arriba abajo, estudiando cada una de las líneas de su cuerpo, el Seeker no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso.

Miko saco su teléfono celular rosa, de su bolsillo y procedió a tomar varias fotos del buscador de cada uno de sus ángulos, De frente, perfil, y posterior.

-Oye! Que haces!- Starscream Chillo, volteando a ver al Doctor Autobot -¿Alguien puede decirme porque e sido traído a este asqueroso planeta? Y qué clase de perversos Experimentos harán en mi?- dijo mas como una afirmación que una replica

Ratchet solo rio y regreso a su monitor continuando su trabajo como ayudante del agente Fowler. -Digamos que ahora eres, la nueva niñera y o ayudante de proyectos de los niños-

-¿¡Qué!?- Starscream no entendía, no es como si le agradara ser la mascota de niños humanos, pero él se había esperado cosas peores, torturas, experimentos riesgosos, No estar siendo observado por niños que le tomaban fotos. Esto no tenía sentido para el.

-HEY CON!- grito la humana de coletas rosas, Miko se llamaba según recordaba Starscream.

-Yo tengo una designación, ¿Sabias?-

-Oh si, claro...- La chica humana, alzo lo que parecía ser un material orgánico, para hacer vestimenta terrícola, una de un tamaño muy considerable. –¿Te gusta el color, Estrellita?- El Seeker levanto una ceja, no entendía porque le preguntaban algo como eso, no es que el color le pareciera feo, era un tono muy llamativo, que los Terrícolas llamaban "rosa". Pero el no era muy fan de los colores brillantes, no porque no le gustaran, si no porque su trabajo como Seeker le obligaba a pasar desapercibido con su trabajo de pintura, el no era Knockout. –¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta Screamy?- insistió la humana.

-¿A qué quieren llegar con esto, humanos?- gruño –Que clase de experimento piensan llevar a cabo, al menos tengo el derecho a saber-

El pequeño humano de lentes, volteo a ver su laptop, tratando de fingir que no había oído lo que preguntaba, El humano más grande Jack, si no mal recordaba, se sonrojo en su placa frontal, y trato de distraerse viendo las paredes de la base, era como si evitaran explicar lo que pasaba. Hasta que Miko rio fuertemente y saco su celular levantando su mano para que el Starscream viera lo que había en el.

Sin decir palabra el Seeker entendió lo que la humana quería, así que arrodillo una de sus piernas y se agacho hacia adelante viendo la imagen que había en el celular.

En primera instancia Starscream no entendía, era una fotografía de una humana que Starscream no creía conocer. Lo único de la imagen que le pareció interesante era la elección de vestimenta que llevaba la orgánica, eran dos simples piezas de ropa, una en su pecho y otro en sus placas de interfaz, pero lo interesante, es que el color de su ropa, era igual al de la tela que, la humana Miko le había mostrado segundos antes.

-¿Te gusta Screamy?- Miko rio –Este es el modelito de Bikini que pensamos elaborarte-

Starscream abrió la boca un segundo… tratando de buscar en su procesador la definición de "Bikini", para entender lo que se refería, "Prenda de ropa, que comúnmente se usa para nadar, o como traje de baño, en las Mujeres se caracteriza por ser pequeño y de dos piezas" Automáticamente Starscream dejo salir un gruñido de disgusto –¿¡Que!?- coloco ambas manos frente a Miko apoyándose en el suelo, en manos y rodillas, para poder bajar su cabeza y quedar cara a cara con Miko –Eso jamás!- grito

Miko cerró los ojos como el aliento de Starscream hiso mover su cabello –Ho vamos Screamy, podría ser peor-

-Lo único peor, seria que me torturaran arrancándome miembro a miembro mis extremidades!- Chillo volviendo a estar sobre sus rodillas –Me niego rotundamente a ser parte de tal ridiculización a mi persona!- dijo intentando cruzarse de brazos pero al llevar las esposas de éxtasis puestas, se limito a mirarlos con disgusto.

-Miko, termine los trazos- dijo Raf entregando unas hojas con medidas a Miko.

-Genial, ahora solo hay que medir a Scream, para que le quede a la medida- dijo Miko con una sonrisa en la cara

Starscream vio el intercambio de palabras entre los humanos, y no pudo evitar fruncir el seño –HEY! Yo nunca accedi a nada!-

-Lo siento Screamy, no estamos pidiendo tu permiso- rie –ire por mi cinta de medir- Miko camina hacia su mochila sacando sus cosas, mientras ignora al Seeker tras ella

-Solo intenta acercarte a mi, humana, y no sabes la que te espera- gruñe mientras muestra sus garras

-No lo creo Starscream- dice el Doctor quien había escuchado todo, a pesar de estar dándoles la espalda aun trabajando en sus cosas –Recuerda que no eres más que un simple prisionero aquí, lo que te estamos asiendo no es nada, en comparación con lo que te mereces- dijo en tono serio –si solo te atreves a poner una mano encima a uno de los chicos, no dudes en que arrancare tus alas de a una a la vez-

Starscream sintió un escalofrió por su cuerpo, en solo pensar como sus hermosas alas pudieran ser arrancadas de su espalda, sus alas era su vida, incluso sin T-cog, y sin poder volar, sus alas eran su medio de expresión, y su más grande tesoro. *suspiro* -Bien… entiendo, Autobot- gruño molesto

No creería que se diera por vencido tan rápido, pero lo estaba haciendo, dejo salir otro suspiro y agacho la cabeza, mientras veía como la terrícola sacaba una cinta, para empezar a medirlo.

Este sería un largo ciclo orbital, pensó el Seeker para sí mismo.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p>Dejen Reviews :p<p> 


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola, despues de un buen rato les traigo otro capitulo de esta tonteria xD... No se realmente cuanto me lleve finalizar esto, pero divirtamonos un rato a expensas del pobre Scream.

* * *

><p><strong>"BIKINI"<strong>

Capitulo 3

Con los años, siglos y Milenios, había pocas cosas que el Seeker No hubiera vivido, y sin duda alguna "esta" era una de esas cosas.

-¡NO TE MUEVAS!- La chica de coletas grito, mientras sus manos estaban ocupadas sujetando el extremo de la cinta de medir. –Sujétala firme Jack, no quiero fallas en las medidas- gruñía

Jack hacia todo lo posible por evitar el contacto con el Decepticon al cual media, Y el hecho de que las partes que media, eran su pecho, caderas y trasero, no ayudaba mucho al sonrojo que ya invadía toda su cara. –¿Ya terminaste?- de alguna manera logro que las palabras salieran de su boca, con la mayor normalidad posible, pero en este momento, al sujetar la cinta por sobre el trasero de Starscream, lo único que podía hacer era voltear hacia otro lado, y buscar su lugar feliz.

-Tranquilo, ya termine- Miko soltó los extremos de la cinta, que sujetaba por sobre el panel frontal de interfaz del Seeker, la chica parecía imperturbable, a diferencia de todos los demás en esa habitación. –Listo, aquí están las medidas Raf- La peli rosa paso una pequeña libreta de anotaciones a su compañero más pequeño. Mientras el adolescente mayor de los humanos, soltó la cinta y se alejo lo más rápido posible del Seeker, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- ¿Ya puedo levantarme?- Starscream había permaneció inusualmente callado, durante la medición, Miko le había obligado a permanecer de rodillas en el suelo, durante la medición, así les sería más fácil a ellos medirlo. El acepto, siempre y cuando retiraran las esposas de sus manos, era un trato ganar a ganar, para ambos bandos. –O mejor aun… ¿Ya puedo irme a una celda solitaria y polvorienta como antes?- dijo con notoria molestia en su voz.

-¿Enserio prefieres estar encarcelado en soledad?- dijo Miko mientras veía como el "Con" se ponía de pie frente a ella.

-Hasta la extinción de mi Spark sería mejor… por lo menos eso no sería humillante- resoplo

La chica abrió su boca para dar una respuesta, pero sabía que no tenía remedio -Pues…Lastima, seguirás aquí de todos modos, te guste o no- Volteo su cabeza

El ExDecepticon, se cruzo de brazos y trato de desaparecer en una esquina de la habitación en la base Autobot, mientras los demás hacían sus cosas. Ratchet aun estaba trabajando en reportes para el agente Fowler sin apartar la vista de los monitores. Mientras los tres pequeños humanos yacían en el piso sobre una enorme pieza de papel, elaborando lo que el Seeker, suponía que era los mencionados "Trazos". La mirada del Seeker viajo por toda la base, recordando la ocasión que ingirió Energon rojo, y había entrado aquí, en ese momento la situación era tan diferente, en ese momento jamás se hubiera imaginado en la situación que actualmente estaba.

En aproximadamente una hora tiempo tierra mas, los trazos estaban terminados, y Starscream se limito a observar a los humanos con sus pequeñas "maquinas de coser" burlándose de lo primitiva que la tecnología terrícola parecía. No era que el Seeker disfrutara de su situación actual, pero estaba aliviado de que por el momento no tuviera que participar en el proyecto de los humanos. Según lo que Miko le había explicado, estaban en el paso de costura, y no requerirían su ayuda hasta el momento de probar "La prenda". Lo cual era bueno, pero terriblemente aburrido para el ExDecepticon. Se permitió rondar por la habitación unos minutos más, y un par de veces se sintió tentado a comenzar una plática con algunos de los Terrícolas, pero su orgullo no lo dejo. Dando unos pasos hacia el humano que le parecía tener más sano de juicio, "Raf" creía que esa era su designación, si iba a empezar una plática quería que fuera con alguien que tuviera su procesador en sano funcionamiento a diferencia de la humana saltarina.

-cof cof- contuvo una tos falsa hacia el humano de lentes, intentando comenzar una conversacion –Yo…-

-¡JAAAAACK!- Un estruendoso grito, hiso a todos en la habitación voltear hacia la entrada de la base, donde un auto NO-Transformer, entraba. –Les traje sus almuerzos…- dijo la voz femenina

-¿Mama?- Jack se levanto desde su posición frente a la máquina de coser –No sabía que vendrías-

-Imagine que necesitarías ayuda- dijo la mujer mayor mientras salía de su auto –Cuando me mencionaste el proyecto de Miko, solo pude imaginarme una pequeña fábrica de esclavos y ella batiendo un látigo tras de ti- dejo salir una pequeña risa en forma de broma, con bolsas de alimentos en las manos, camino pasando de largo al Autobot Medico –Bueno días Doctor-

El Médico se limito a asentir con un gruñido volviendo a su trabajo después de la interrupción.

La mujer entrego una bolsa de alimentos a cada uno de los tres niños, cuando entregaba la ultima bolsa al más pequeño de los tres, su mirada fue directo al Decepticon que parecía perderse en las sombras de una de las esquinas de la habitación. –Wou… supongo que no era broma lo "Decepticon Afemi…"- dejando la frase incompleta dio un paso atrás, sin saber si debía confiar en la mirada oscura rojiza del Decepticon que la miraba fijamente.

-No se preocupe Señora Darby…- Dijo Miko mientras mordía una hamburguesa que había sacado de la bolsa de alimentos –A Screamy le quitaron sus armas, y como prisionero debe seguir tooooodas nuestras ordenes- Nadie ahí sabía si lo ultimo lo había dicho con una terrible risa de ironía o no.

-No me parece seguro, que este ahí observándolos a sus espaldas… incluso sin ningún arma- La mujer negó con la cabeza mientras instintivamente tomaba a su hijo por el brazo alejándolo inútilmente del Decepticon. –Y si de la nada, decide pisarlos!- menciono horrorizada ante la idea.

-¿Pisarnos?- rio Miko –¿Con que? Con esos tacones altos… si claro-

Starscream rápidamente busco en su base de datos interna, un significado a "Tacones altos" Y rápidamente gruño ante otra insinuación a él como una "Fémina Humana". –HEY! Tu pequeño fallo orgánico!…- dio un par de pisotones furiosos caminando hacia los humanos, ninguno de ellos parecía realmente asustado, además de la humana Mayor Claro.

-Starscream…- Gruño Ratchet en modo de advertencia, sin molestarse en voltear a apreciar la situación, sabía que Starscream no se atrevería a hacer mucho más que un simple berrinche.

El ExDecepticon gruño molesto volviendo a voltearse otro lado cruzados de brazos.

-¿Vez? Esta todo bajo control- dijo Miko volviendo al trabajo después de comer velozmente –Así que manos a la obra, Para eso te pago Jack-

-Tú no me pagas- Dijo el adolescente

-Tranquilo, tu siéntate a comer tu almuerzo Jack- Dijo June, ya más tranquila con la presencia del Decepticon –Yo puedo hacer algo del trabajo por ti, Soy muy buena cosiendo- procediendo a sentarse en la silla que ocupaba su hijo

-Perfecto! Sus manos con años de experiencia de seguro serán más productivas que las manos torpes de su hijo- comento Miko mirando a June un segundo –Sin ofender claro- rio

-Para nada…- La mujer dio una leve mirada rápida a los trazos que yacían en el piso y luego al pedazo de tela en la máquina de coser que manejaba Jack, la cual suponía era la parte superior del conjunto. –Así que… esperan que "El" se pruebe "Esto"-

–No "espero"… lo hará, tiene que hacerlo- dijo mientras daba una mirada al Seeker tras ellos. –Pero él no está muy feliz con eso… cree que solo lo hacemos por humillarlo- "Aunque esa es una de las razones, no era la principal" pensó la chica.

La mujer sonrió ante el comentario –Bien… aunque yo no comparto una empatía con los Decepticons…- Dijo volteando a ver al Seeker -…Creo que se vería encantador con estas prendas puestas… No tiene porque avergonzarse por eso- sonrió

Starscream No sabía si era por la sonrisa tranquila y honesta que poseía la mujer naturalmente, o si era por el tono de su voz al decirlo. O tal vez era el aura de confianza que la humana transmitía. Pero por un momento creyó en las palabras que ella decía, y se sintió un tanto más tranquilo y por mucho, MENOS humillado con su situación. Starscream por primera vez en su vida, no sabía que decir, y se limito a asentir a la mujer. No sabía porque lo había hecho, pero se percato de eso muy tarde. La mujer le había sonreído de regreso en respuesta.

A partir de eso, el trabajo había sido tranquilo para los humanos, June había sido de gran ayuda, y Jack pudo hacerse a un lado, dejando el trabajo que tanto le había frustrado hacer. Y de un momento a otro, el proyecto había terminado siendo solamente de las dos mujeres.

Starscream veía como poco a poco la prende iba tomando forma, aun se sentía humillado al respecto, pero cada vez que tenía alguna duda, la mujer mayor, había dispersado esas dudas con un par de palabras tranquilas y de pura empatía y amabilidad, El Seeker escucho un par de veces la palabra "Mama" por parte del humano Jack, y así supo que se trataba de la creadora del humano. Tenía información limitada al respecto, pero el ExDecepticon comenzaba a preguntarse si todas las madres humanas eran así de confiables y con voces que parecían estar hechas con algún filtro subliminal que lo obligaba a tranquilizarse y escuchar lo que la mujer decía.

-Hey Screamy!- grito Miko chillonamente

Una voz tan diferente, a la voz molesta de la pequeña humana, pensó Starscream al salir de su transe anterior.

-¿Ahora Que quieres?-

-Mira lo que tenemos Screeaaammmm…- la humana de coletas daba pequeños saltos sosteniendo la parte superior del traje de baño ya completamente terminado, a su vez la mujer mayor caminaba tras ella, con la otra pieza del traje.

- Ya… ¿Ya está listo?... tan rápido… pensé que se llevarían varios ciclos solares mas…- Starscream estaba nervioso, mentiría si dijera lo contrario, esperaba que por algún contratiempo, el proyecto se frenara y abarcara mas tiempo del pensado, pero como odiaba estar equivocado y ahora tendría que cumplir con su parte del trabajo y probarse dicha "prenda".

-Anda Scream, sabias que este momento llegaría… Es hora de que te pruebes el traje- Miko subió a una de las plataformas altas dentro de la base, para poder estar al nivel del Seeker.

Mientras la June, aun al nivel del piso solo extendió sus manos y con la sonrisa más amable entrego la parte de abajo del traje de baño al ExDecepticon. –Aquí tienes, ayude hacerlo con el cariño que solo una madre podría tener-

Starscream no pudo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa complacida, como si acabara de recibir un regalo de su propia creadora, detestaba sentirse así, pero era imposible enojarse con la mujer, simplemente era demasiado amable y cálida para hacerle mala cara. El Seeker tomo la prenda que la mujer le dio, y la miro un par de segundos, el sabia como colocársela, tenía dos tiras de tela fina, a los costados para amarrarla y sostenerla en su lugar. Pero tuvo que armarse de valor para colocarla por entre sus piernas, sentía la mirada de todos en la habitación, a pesar de que realmente solo Miko y June lo veían.

Con cuidado de No romper la prenda, para evitar que la humana de coletas le gritara, logro hacer dos nudos a los costados de su cadera, con sus garras afiladas. Apenas soltó la prenda para ver si se sostenía en su lugar sin ayuda, Miko levanto sus manos entregándole la otra parte del conjunto.

-Pasa los brazos entre los tirantes y date la vuelta, así podre amarrarte el sostén por detrás- la chica explico –tu solo sostente la parte delantera en su lugar-

Había sido un reto diseñar un sostén adecuado para amarrarse a la espalda del Seeker, debido a sus alas, pero por suerte, la humana había dicho que muchos trajes de baño era simplemente con tirantes finos en las espalda, que se amarraban y pasaban por debajo de sus brazos y por encima de sus hombros, haciendo que los cuatro tirantes se unieran en un moño, en medio de su turbina que estaba en su espalda.

Después de unos segundos, ya no era necesario que Starscream sostuviera la prenda, ya que ahora estaba firma contra su pecho. Bajo sus brazos a los costados, para verse a sí mismo, era una lástima que no había un espejo donde pudiera verse, pero las miradas de ambas mujeres, le decía que el trabajo había valido la pena, June tenía una cara de orgullo por un trabajo bien hecho y la pequeña niña humana, brincaba de emoción entre chillidos y palabras que no creía entender.

Jack y Raf, que hasta ese momento estaban sumergidos en sus propias actividades y pasatiempos, voltearon levemente hasta que se percataron de lo que Scream llevaba realmente. Ambos tenían una expresión de sorpresa, pero no de disgusto o risa como hubiera pensado. Justo cuando creyó que uno de los humanos diría algo, o haría un comentario sobre su apariencia, un estruendo los hiso voltear.

-CHATARRA!- La voz de Ratchet resonó a lo lejos, el había estado trabajando sin apartar su vista de los monitores, pero de la nada, todos y cada uno de ellos se había apagado –Sabia que esto pasaría!... todo es obsoleto ya, necesito mejores condiciones de trabajo si piensan que voy a seguir haci…- Las replicas que el autobot había estado haciendo, se callaron secamente apenas dio media vuelta y se topo con la mirada de cierto ExDecepticon en la habitación. –Pero…- Su voz no dio para otro comentario más… ¿que mas podría decir?, estaba viendo a Starscream, el ex segundo al mando de Megatron, uno de los decepticons más sanguinarios de todos, el que había extinguido la Spark de su compañero Cliffjumper, ese mismo Decepticon estaba ahora frente a él, con nada más que un traje de baño rosa. Según las películas que el Doctor había visto, dicho traje era perfecto para una chica rubia linda, en medio de la playa con una decena de hombres viéndola pasar. Pero ahora ese mismo modelito estaba siendo usado por un ExDecepticon MACHO… Y por primus que se arrepentiría después de pensar esto, pero STARSCREAM PODIA LUCIR BIEN ESE TRAJE.

Ante ese último pensamiento el médico trato de desviar la mirada a otra parte de la habitación, pero por más que lo intentaba siempre regresaba a ver al Seeker. Era difícil no verlo, mas aun cuando parecía que Starscream se avergonzaba con su mirada. El Seeker tenía sus placas frontales teñidas con un sonrojo avergonzado, y sus garras jugaban entre sí, sobre su pecho tratando de cubrirse un poco. Y después de unos minutos que parecieron horas para todos ahí. Por fin alguien hablo.

-Y… ¿Y BIEN?- El susurro sonó mas como un balbuceo de parte de Starscream –¿Ya puedo quitármelo?- volteo para darle la cara a la humana de coletas, ya que era a ella quien debía pedirle dicha autorización. Pero al dar la espalda al autobot, dio un primer plano de su parte trasera recubierta con esa tela suave color rosa. Ratchet tapo su cara, para tapar su sonrojo evidente. –Ya me probé la prenda, y me queda bien y a medida… ¿ya puedo quitármela?- volvió a preguntar.

Miko negó con la cabeza –No claro que no…- el ExDecepticon frunció el ceño pero antes de que pudiera replicar, la humana continuo –Ahora tenemos que llamar a los tipos de los records Mundiales!...- dijo en un chillido alto y claro que todos en la habitación oyeron. –Así que púlete Scream, no querrás salir rayado en la foto que imprimirán de ti en el libro- dijo entre risas.

Starscream No entendía… La humana hablaba de otros humanos, que acaso No era solo un sujeto de pruebas, ¿¡O es que acaso la humana pensaba en presentarlo "ASI" en frente de una multitud de humanos!? ¿¡QUE ACASO QUERIA HUMILLARLO MAS DE LO QUE YA HABIA ECHO!?...

Antes de que cualquier respuesta se le fuera dada, una neblina inundo su óptica, y tras un estruendo fuerte, el Exdecepticon cayó desmayado hacia atrás, tan rápido, que no dio tiempo a nadie para reaccionar.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p>Dejen Reviews o morire QnQ...<strong><br>**


End file.
